


Dress for the job you want, not the one you have

by FactionZero



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: I messed around witha lot of canon to make this work, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Prostitution, Slurs, This is pretty crackish, Virgin Kink, but in a consensual kinky way, dominant Sidon, not seen as a bad thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactionZero/pseuds/FactionZero
Summary: The Gerudo clothing meant something very different to the Zora.Inspired by the secret cutscene you get by being sneaky.





	Dress for the job you want, not the one you have

**Author's Note:**

> This all originated from me indulging in my name calling kink <3 This is just a one shot I managed to finish in two-three days so it's probably a bit messy and such. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> My Tumblr is Mylovelyweddingdev if you want updates on other existing works :D

Link walked through the large hallway of the Zora palace. 

 

The smooth marble reflected the blue light beautifully, making the entire palace feel like it was underwater.

 

The light danced over his bare shoulders and he swayed his arms around gracefully, spinning in a tight circle and making the Gerudo outfit sway with him, the cool air felt lovely against his bare midriff and the veil over his lower face helped hide his identity.

 

An elderly Zora had spotted him and had chased after him. Link was still getting used to this world and with the added weight of defeating all of the divine beasts he didn’t need the hassle right now.

 

He had decided to keep the Gerudo outfit on even after he’d lost his pursuers, enjoying the way people treated him when he wore it. Not to mention Link’s feelings of confidence and beauty when he had it on. 

 

He had lost his memories but he had a feeling that he had never had a chance to wear such clothing before.But he had a mission to do and so he had quickly scaled his way into the palace, hoping the answers he needed could be found at the source of the Zora’s domain.

 

He needed to find out what he was up against and how to stop it. So far in his quest each of the the divine beasts had a connection to the land around it. A hint or a quest that lead him to a way of defeating the enemy. 

 

Something about shock arrows a passerby had said was his first clue.

 

He walked on. Avoiding the guards as they would probably get him in trouble for being in the palace so late and twirling in every mirror he came across.

 

The entire domain spoke of peace to him, it was soothing and slightly familiar to Link and he felt like he could enjoy spending his time here without the looming threat of destruction over his shoulder.

 

He came across two large doors, slightly ajar and a thunderous voice echoed through, a younger voice followed, slightly stern and exacerbated.

 

He peeked in and saw a large hallroom with a grand staircase and high pillars an obvious throne room so who better to ask then the king.

 

Link entered and quickly caught sight of the Zora who was obviously the Zora king.

 

King Dorephan took up most of the sight and Link’s eyes widened at the blue Zora who towered over everyone and everything in the room. 

 

He didn’t realise he was walking up the steps to the throne until the second voice called out to him.

 

‘And who might you be?’ he asked and Link looked over to the red Zora at his side.

 

There was another brown Zora to the king's left but Link gave him no attention as he stared wide eyed at the prince.

 

He wasn’t as big as the king but still larger than Link. Chiselled features and bright golden eyes stared at him, his shoulder ornaments glimmered and Link was instantly mesmerised by the regal prince.

 

The prince’s frown turned into a shocked look as he caught Link’s eyes and for a second Link could swear his pupils widened slightly, but from this distance he couldn’t be sure.

 

The prince shook his head lightly, head fins swaying as he regained his composure.

 

‘The Zora King is not expecting visitors at this time. I shall escort you out.’ He said and puffed his chest as he walked forward.

 

‘Wait.’ King Dorephan said, waving a large hand smoothly.

 

‘That outfit… HA Muzu you old bottom dweller. You should have sent him straight to Sidon’s room.’ He laughed and Sidon blushed deeply.

 

Wait, had they been expecting him? Maybe word of the heroes return had already reached the Zora domain.

 

‘Poor thing should be waiting in bed and relaxing not standing around.’ he said with a laugh. He leaned down close enough to take Link’s hands into one of his larger ones. His hands barely covered a finger but the king smiled down at him.

 

‘And who might you be?- Ah, I’ll leave the introductions for my son. Since you two will be getting very well acquainted.’ he said, snickering at Sidon’s flushed face.

 

‘Father! You are embarrassing me.’ he hissed as quietly as he could and Dorephan winked at him before reclining back into his throne.

 

Link looked between the two and then to the old brown Zora who looked just as confused, giving Link a look over and realising.

 

‘I must admit I was not the one who called for a man of the night but I will find out who it was my liege.’ He said, giving a small bow.

 

Sidon stuttered and choked as he turned to his father.

 

‘Don’t you think the timing is a bit off for such a luxury. I have my duties to attend to.’ He stuttered but the king shook his head.

 

‘You put your all into helping our people. Some beautiful company is the least you deserve. I’ll make sure the guards know you’ll be missing the night watch.’ He said, giving a large thumbs up to his son who gave a defeated sigh.

 

He looked over at Link and his tail wagged side to side, a small dark smile across his face as he watched Link.

 

‘Well, he is rather beautiful. I suppose I can take one night off.’

  
  


‘And get off.’ Dorephan snickered, bumping Muzu in the arm, almost sending the old man flying.

  
  


‘Father please!.’ 

  
  


But the King laughed raucously as he waved them away and Sidon quickly took Link’s hand in his and lead him out. 

 

Link turned, wanting to ask about the divine beast but with one hand being held he couldn’t sign his intentions. The king winked at him before going out of sight and Link turned to watch Sidon. What a strange king, he seemed very inviting, especially to a stranger but Link felt like he’d missed something important in the exchange.

 

He allowed Sidon to drag him away. Happy to have his hand held, for once physical contact that wasn’t going to turn into a fight. Link hadn't realised how touch starved he’d become after 100 years and then endless fights.

  
  


Company? Man of the night? What did that mean and why was Sidon giving him excited glances over his shoulder.

  
  


‘Don’t worry. I’ve slept with Hylians before, you’re in safe hands, my dear.’ he assured him and Link finally felt the rupee drop.

 

Sidon was leading him to his room because he thought Link had been hired to...To sleep with him?! Link felt his heart hammer through his chest and squeezed Sidon’s hand tighter. This only seemed to spur Sidon on as he walked a little quicker up the decorated hallways of the royal families suite.

 

He started to panic. He’d come here to help defeat the divine beast! Why on earth had they suddenly decided he was a prostitute of all things?

 

Link looked down and realised his clothing must mean something different here.

 

In the dessert it was comfortable clothing, practical and elegant.

 

In the Zora domain it was exotic, revealing and show cased Link’s hips and toned midriff while hiding away the more enticing areas of his body.

 

His face was burning as Sidon opened the large ornate door. Letting go of Link’s hand to put his arm around his shoulders, easing him into the room and closing the door behind them. Link jumped in his skin as he heard a lock click into place

 

The prince seemed unaware of Link’s nerves and followed him deeper into his bedroom, watching the way his hips swayed and his hands hugged the bare parts of his upper arms. His hair was tied in a loose ponytail with a strong piece of cloth.

 

Sidon decided that would be the first thing to go of the mans clothing.

 

He couldn't help himself and smoothed his large hands down his shoulder and along his arms till he could take hold of his soft hands, pulling them away from his arms so he could kiss down the length of one arm from shoulder to the tip of his forearm covering.

 

The soft shiver he got from the Hylian made him smile and he bent low to nuzzle into the side of the young man’s blond hair. 

 

Hair was one of his favorite traits of Hylians, though there were many things to love about the other species.

 

‘Are you nervous, little one? I promise to be gentle.’ he chuckled and Link shuddered with a soft sigh, falling back slightly into Sidon’s frame.

 

This wasn’t so bad. And he could always ask about the divine beast after he’d had a chance to relax and enjoy the handsome prince’s company.

 

Sidon certainly seemed to be enjoying his as he straightened up and went over to a table.

 

‘Feel free to use the bathroom. I’ll fix us some drinks.’ he purred, wagging his tail in the direction of the bathroom. 

 

Link jogged into it and leaned against the closed door. His breaths were coming in quick and fast and he was shaking slightly.

 

He went over to the sink and had to stand on his tiptoes to reach over. The large basin filled with water with a small push and Link took off the veil, leaving it at the side as he splashed his face.

 

He looked himself in the mirror and realised how insane this was. He was the hero not a escort! And while Sidon was very handsome and very charming there was no way he would want to jeopardise any help he would get from the Zora by lying to their prince.

 

And there was also the fact that link had no idea what he was doing. He may have had experience in the past but he was a complete virgin in the present. Only discovering his own body on his travels and even then he felt like a young teenager all over again.

 

Ok. he would go out there and firmly tell the prince there had been a mistake. A very embarrassing mistake but he had a job to do damn it. 

 

Though the semi he sported in the soft fabric of his trousers told a different story, he tentatively rubbed it with the heel of his palm. Gasping lightly at the feel. 

 

Maybe he could do this. Sidon had promised to be gentle and why not spend your first time with a handsome prince of all people? 

 

And didn't prostitutes get paid? His close to empty rupee pouch weighed down on him and he imagined how much his virginity might be worth to the prince.

 

Maybe enough to buy a sturdy sword? Or some new arrows? 

 

Thinking of Sidon with his hands all over him quickly made him hard and he gawked at how quickly his body seemed to want this. Well 100 years was a long time to get laid.

 

And sleeping in a warm soft bed would be much nicer than sleeping on the ground or a cheap inn if he could find one.

 

Link steeled his courage and quickly cleaned himself off from the long walk to the domain. The cold water against his skin made goose bumps appear but he didn't want to keep the prince waiting much longer.

 

He left the veil behind and pulled the hair tie from his head, fluffing out his hair in a way he hoped looked attractive and returned to the bedroom. 

 

Sidon was sitting on the end of the large bed, sipping from the large glass in his hand. His ornaments and cravat had been taken off and were neatly put away. He looked twice as handsome like this and Link felt his heart flip nervously.

 

He stopped and stared as Link rejoined him, eyes going wide as he took in Link’s uncovered face and the way Link nervously tucked some hair behind a pointed ear. The prince had met many people in his life but he’d never met someone who stole his attention quite like he.

 

Sidon’s smile grew as Link nervously stood before him, his hip jutted to the side and his arms hiding his middle.

 

‘Wonderful. I thought we could have a drink first, don't feel like you have to start work straight away.’ he cooed ‘your payment is over there by the way if you wished to check it.’ he said pointing to a blue satchel on the round table between them. 

 

Link curiously looked inside and was shocked to see how full the bag was. It must have been a couple thousand rupees easily. 

 

He looked back at Sidon with wide eyes and the prince just smiled at him, patting the space next to him on the bed. 

 

Yes, Link could definitely do this.

 

He climbed up and sat sideways on the bed, one leg tucked under the other and he hummed as Sidon handed him a glass. 

 

The liquid was electric blue and fizzed lightly in the glass, small bubbles sticking to the sides. 

 

Link took a small sip and was happy to find the taste wasn’t so alcoholic like beer but more fruity. A dangerous mix of berries and alcohol that Link sipped slowly.

 

‘I’ve noticed that you haven’t said a word all evening. Is everything alright?’ Sidon asks, genuine worry mars his face and Link nods vigorously.

 

He points to his throat and shakes his head. Sidon’s eyes grow wide and he frowns into his drink.

 

‘That is a problem. How am I supposed to know to stop if I hurt you? Do you sign? I’m quite fluent.’ he asks and Link laughs a little. The thought that Sidon could hurt him was funny considering what Link usually went up against.

 

He brought his hands up and signed to him.

 

_ ‘I’ll hit you.’ _

 

Sidon laughed and gave a charming smile. His eyes warm as his hand rested on Link’s lower back.

 

‘I’m sure you will. We’ll keep your hands free so you can tell me if something's wrong.’ he said, a small blush coming over his face as he reached up to unclasp the chunky gold necklace from Link’s throat.

 

‘Your name, please.’ he asked and Link had to take a moment to process what he was being asked. 

 

He spelled out Link and Sidon hummed happily. 

 

‘Such a pretty name. Quite rare for Hylians too.’ he said and Link nodded. It was rare but he’d never had anyone call it pretty. In fact he’d never had anyone compliment him quite like Sidon did.

 

Link helped shuffle the thin top off and instinctively tried to cover his chest, making Sidon laugh at him as he urged him to go higher on the cushiony bed.

 

‘Why so shy? I assure you, I’m quite enjoying the view.’ Link blushed hard at that, the deep red reaching his ears as he sat on his butt and tried to think of a way to tell Sidon why he was nervous.

 

When Sidon crawled up the bed to join him Link slammed his foot onto his chest, halting him and making the tail on Sidon’s head wag excitedly.

 

The prince looked down at the foot stopping him and he flashed a predatory grin as he looked back up at Link.

 

‘Oh I like you.’ he purred. 

 

_ ‘First!’ _ he signed quickly. Sidon tilted his head a little confused and Link continued.

 

_ ‘You’re my first.’ _  Link was a blushing mess as he let his foot slip from Sidon’s chest, the prince caught it in hand and untied his laces. Quickly throwing the teal shoe away and giving the other foot the same treatment. Link was slowly being undressed by a prince and it sent a small shiver through him.

 

‘Your first Zora? I’m honoured.’ he purred, giving a kiss to Link’s ankle ‘Do you know about our anatomy? I’d hate to make you uncomfortable.’ he asked but Link shook his head.

 

_ ‘I mean my first ever. I’ve never been with anyone else.’ _

 

Sidon stopped dead as he took in Link’s slight shivering and the way he crossed his legs to hide himself. An act of playful bashfulness but now Sidon knew it was real.

 

‘Oh darling.’ he breathed out, offering his hand for Link to take and when he gave it the prince kissed it fervently.

 

‘I had no idea.’ he said. Damn the elder who called him. Sidon would find out who it was and punish them for pulling this kind of stunt. Zora’s were aggressive lovers, especially so to the smaller, softer races of Hyrule.

 

‘If you want to stop we will. I’ll still pay you for the night as well. Poor thing, this must be quite much for you.’ he said, holding Link’ hand loosely in his and Link didnt want him to let go. 

 

He wasn’t scared of Sidon and he wasn’t against sleeping with him if the semi he sported was any indicator. He pulled back his hand reluctantly.

 

_ ‘I just don’t know what I’m doing.’  _  he signed, Sidon swallowed hard, flicking his eyes from Link’s body back to his face and Link liked the way he looked at him. Like he was going to devour him.

 

He felt a rush of confidence overcome him and took Sidon’s hand, dragging it back him to rest on his navel, the claws pricked at his skin and Link rubbed over his knuckled before bringing his hands back up, waiting till Sidon gave him his full attention.

 

_ ‘Show me?’  _  he asked and Sidon growled in his throat as he came closer to Link, tugging at the waistband of the baggy trousers.

 

‘Take these off.’ he said in a commanding tone, even on his knees he was still taller than Link and the Hylian nodded as he wiggled the offending clothing off.

 

‘It would be my honour to show you, Link. To be your first would make me very happy.’ he purred as Link crawled a little further back until he reached the top of the pillows. Finally naked and using his legs to hide his crotch from view.

 

‘But you’ll have to trust me. I wouldn't want to hurt you, punching me after the fact isn't going to do either of us any good.’ he said, using a large hand to push Link’s legs apart with a soft gasp from the other man.

 

Link’s cock had hardened and Sidon purred as he took in Link’s form. He was beautiful, light blond hair speckled everywhere and made a light trail up to his naval.

 

He was muscular  but still had feminine hips and Sidon smoothed over his legs reverently.

 

‘And I want to make this very, very good for you Link.’ he purred, happy when link nodded his agreement, biting his bottom lip.

 

The Hylian was the most breathtaking creature he'd ever met. Golden hair and eyes that reminded him of the sacred pools beneath the palace.

 

He leaned down and Link met him halfway for a kiss. Tilting his head sideways to press tight against him as Sidon used his weight to push him back onto the bed.

 

Link gasped as Sidon’s large tongue licked across his bottom lip, the pointed end pushing just between to taste him and he opened willingly, his smaller tongue pushed against his as best he could, trying to avoid the sharp teeth.

 

Sidon ran his hand up and down his side, avoiding his more sensitive areas for the time being. 

 

The prince only pulled back when he managed to rip a low moan from the young man’s throat.

 

He pulled back only inches, pleased when Link tried to chase his lips with a soft whine.

 

‘I want to take you, Link. I'll make your first time a most enjoyable experience if only you give me your trust?’ he asked. He wanted to take control already, his cocks stirring in his slit and he needed Link relaxed and pliant before seeing his reaction to Zora anatomy.

 

Though Sidon had no doubt he could make the young virgin beg for them before the night was done.

 

Perhaps he'd skip morning training as well?  

 

His nipples pebbled in the cold and Sidon leaned down to lick at one, hands caressing his sides as Link gasped.

 

Link had already given up his control and was not about to take it back. It felt so good under Sidon’s hands and that torturous tongue, that he whined when Sidon stopped for the split second to give the same attention to his other nipple.

 

He felt and heard the low chuckle Sidon let out before sharp teeth nipped at his chest, claws digging into the V of his hips as he marked Link’s chest with small bite marks and sucked a large bruise on his chest.

 

Link retaliated by rubbing over his crest and tugging at a side fin. Not sure whether he was doing it right he whined and almost tapped on Sidon for guidance, but the Zora growled low and arched his back for Link’s cock to rub against his abdomen.

 

The friction was perfect and Link gasped loudly, hands gripping what he had of Sidon and moaning as he rubbed himself against the smooth white skin.

 

His cock twitched as Sidon pinched a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, twisting only slightly but still enough for Link to flinch in his hands. He’d never played with his nipples before but suddenly he wished he had known about this feeling and been prepared for it.

 

‘You are so responsive. So cute.’ Sidon purred, his own cocks rubbed against the bedding and he rolled his hips into the plush fabric. But knowing that Link’s body would feel so much better made the pleasure hollow and he quickly shuffled himself down to Link’s hips, kissing as he went.

 

Link lifted himself up to watch curiously as Sidon hummed as he looked at his cock. Flushed pink at the top and a small bead of pre was leaking from the tip. 

 

‘You are cute everywhere, my Link.’ he teased as he pulled Link’s legs to rest over his shoulders, tight enough to cushion Sidon’s head between the thick thighs.

 

Link tried to turn his head to avoid Sidon seeing how flushed he was but he didn’t have time to be embarrassed as Sidon licked the small bead away, a sultry groan vibrated through Link’s thighs as Sidon started long laps up from the base to the top.

 

Link moaned loudly at each pass. Keeping his hips still as best he could and rubbing across the top fin on Sidon’s head. 

 

His tail whipped side to side as he worked Link over. He couldn't take him into his mouth but he could kiss and suckle at the head. He took in every wrecked moan Link let out. The man was just too wonderful and the thought of giving him pleasure over took his own needs. 

 

He licked over his balls and then pressed the flat of his tongue against his entrance, rubbing it along until Link lost his strength in his arms and fell back, landing with a soft thump as Sidon pressed the pointed tip into him. 

 

It was thin and from the continuous moan he got as he pressed a little deeper inside, Link liked it. 

 

He thrusted in and out, coating his hole in spit and groping his ass in both hands. Goddess he was so soft down here and the way Link tried to move his hips in such a wanton way made Sidon want to hurry up.

 

Link was falling apart and he realised with shaky sigh that they hadn’t even gotten to the main part yet. His cock was leaking and he wondered if it would be okay to touch himself? 

 

Sidon seemed to know what he was thinking as he reached up to wrap his entire hand around his cock, giving it a jerky pump as he pressed the thicker part of his tongue inside. 

 

Link cried out and rolled his hips, the stretch was becoming a slight burn as Sidon pressed further. A flash of pain over took the pleasure for a second and Link jolted away from Sidon for just a brief moment before he relaxed against him.

 

Link’s slight wince must have caught Sidon’s attention as he only wiggled his tongue now, pressing it against him in ways that made Link very close to losing the last scraps of his dignity. 

 

That large tongue pressed against his rim wonderfully and Sidon’s pointed tongue brushed over something inside him that made Link cry out. 

 

Sidon groaned and repeated the action. His hand pumping Link faster until he felt the young man clench around him and moan long and loud as he was pushed over the edge. Covering Sidon’s hand in warm come.

 

He fell back, panting and moaned happily as Sidon pulled out with a slick noise.. 

 

He sat back on his knees and leaned back for his glass.

 

‘You look beautiful like this.’ he commented softly as he took a drink and admired Link’s body. He was flushed and wiggled slightly under that heated gaze.

 

He must look a mess. His hair messed up and his cock still shining with come and half hard against his stomach. He got up on his elbows and looked down at Sidon’s pelvic wanting to know whether he’d had any effect on the other man.

 

His mouth made an O shape as he stared at Sidon’s two cocks. Both identical and a light pink with a tapered head. They looked almost oily and the slit they had emerged from was engorged and a creamy white colour compared to the stark white around it.

 

‘Hmm, don’t worry. I don’t expect you to take both tonight.’ Sidon mused, giving one a quick rub and smiling at the way Link’s mouth opened and closed as he watched him. So he wasn’t afraid of him? Good. 

 

That made the next bit even easier. He took another sip and leaned over, opening Link’s mouth with his fingers and pouring the sweet tasting alcohol into his mouth. Link moaned softly and closed his mouth around Sidon’s fingers, licking them clean as he swallowed.

 

‘Do you want me to fuck you Link?’ he asked and Link nodded vigorously, signing yes over and over till Sidon chuckled and pulled his fingers out and replaced them with Link’s own.

 

Link looked at him quizzically 

 

‘I want to fuck you too. But first you’ll have to stretch yourself for me. Wouldn’t want to hurt you on my claws, my dear.’ he said, voice like velvet and Link got the idea quickly, slicking up his fingers with his own spit and and making sure they were almost dripping before leaning back on his other hand.

 

Sidon helped pull his legs apart and kept eye contact as Link pushed a finger inside. He bit his bottom lip as he added another, catching up quickly to the size of Sidon’s tongue but not reaching nearly as deeply.

 

He was hard again unsurprisingly but he hoped he’d last longer this time. Shouldn't Sidon be the one getting off? He was being payed for this after all.

 

Sidon was watching him finger himself with a heated stare, his hands gripping Link’s thighs tight enough to leave marks.

 

After only a few minutes of watching he breathlessly put his hand over Link’s.

 

‘Add another. You want to be nice and stretched for me right?’ he almost panted and Link nodded, adding a third and keening as Sidon pushed on his fingers, making them go up to the knuckles and making Link see white.

 

‘That's it, such a good whore you are for me.’ he purred, leaning over to nip at Link’s ear. The soft blond locks brushed against his face and he gasped as Link turned to kiss and bite at Sidon’s head fin that he could reach. 

 

The prince hummed and let Link bite uselessly into his fin, his moans muffled as Sidon continued to thrust Link’s hand into himself, faster.

 

His teeth were too blunt to cause any damage but it still felt nice. But he wanted to watch and so he moved back and rested his crest on Link’s forehead, looking down between them.

 

‘Good boy, such a good boy for me. Add another, I know you can do it.’ he groaned. His cocks must be leaking a mess by now but it was worth the wait as Link added a fourth finger.

 

The burn was back now but Sidon reached down and rubbed at his cock, making him hard again and the mix of pain and pleasure made Link keen and pump his hand faster. 

 

The prince’s filthy encouragement only spurred Link on and he knocked against Sidon’s chest weakly till the prince moved his hand away.

 

He made sure the prince was watching as he stretched his fingers as much as he could, showing how prepared he was and hoping it was enough. 

 

Sidon growled lowly and quickly dived in to kiss Link over and over. 

 

‘You’re so eager.  So shy before but now you can’t wait to be filled, can you.’ he asked not expecting an answer but Link signed yes with a small smile. 

 

Sidon moved over to the bedside table and brought out a small vial. The clear liquid inside was perfect for Hylians and was mixed with healing herbs, it glimmered slightly in the light and Sidon twisted the bottle a little to see the small flecks of gold inside.

 

He’d obviously taken too long to get the oil as Link’s hand tugged at his head fin, running his fingers around it like he couldn't get enough of touching Sidon.

 

He chuckled and rejoined Link on the bed, finally coming close enough that Link could touch the two cocks he’d been preparing so long for. 

 

Sidon moaned happily as Link took both in his hands and rubbed over them, exploring each one and admiring them. 

 

He’d never seen another mans before so he had nothing to compare them too but it was pretty obvious they were big. Link could just about touch his forefinger and thumb together at the top and it became thicker as he went down. 

 

‘Enjoying yourself?’ Sidon groaned and Link nodded cheekily. Sidon laughed a little and pushed him back down.

 

‘You’ll get plenty of chances to explore later. I’ve waited long enough to enjoy my whore, don’t you think.’. Link shuddered and spread his legs around Sidon’s hips, inviting him to take him and enjoy him as much as he wanted.

 

Sidon uncorked the bottle with his teeth and dripped it over Link’s hole, the cold liquid made him hiss for a second before Sidon rubbed his cocks through the mess, slicking them both up and causing Link to cry out.

 

He lined himself up and held onto Link’s hips as he pushed forward, inching into him and listening for any sounds of distress. He should be stretched fine but he wanted Link to enjoy this fully.

 

It seemed Link was impatient though as he signed  _ ‘more’ _ over and over and moved rolled his hips. He was a strong little Hylian. 

 

The Zora prince growled lowly and snapped his hips forward, shoving half of his lower cock inside and groaned at the tight heat around him. 

 

‘Goddess. You are still so tight around me.’ he moaned, watching Link struggle to breath between broken moans. The ridges along Sidon’s cock rubbed against him and made it difficult to think straight. 

 

Sidon put his hands flat just above both of Link’s shoulders, leaning his weight on his knees and hands as he pushed a little deeper, pulling out slowly and pushing back in.

 

‘You want to be a good slut for your prince?’ he asked, voice already ragged from lust and his other cock rubbed against Link’s own. The dual sensation was making everything hazy around the edges but Link understood the question.

 

_ ‘Yes! Make this good for you.’ _ he signed, hoping for Sidon to go a bit faster than the languid pace he was going.

 

‘Mhmm that’s a good whore. Now grab my wrists. Yes like that. Good. Now, if I start to hurt you. You hit me as hard as you like, agreed?’ he asked. 

 

Link nodded, with a confident look and held tightly.

 

Sidon was brutal with Link, hilting himself and setting a rough pace as he took his pleasure from him. He was moaning out Link’s name and almost draped himself over the Hylian as he gave shallow thrusts. 

 

The only sounds in the room were their moans and the wet sounds of their bodies. Link’s voice bounced off the walls but he wasn’t embarrassed, to full and feeling too much pleasure to care.

 

He fucked into Link hard, rubbing against Link’s sweet spot and the ridges caught him every time he pulled out and slammed back in. 

 

It was all too much for Link and he was soon coming a second time, squeezing his legs around Sidon’s waist as he made a mess of himself. Crying out and his nails biting into Sidon’s skin hard enough to leave dents.

 

It was all Sidon needed to follow him and he came hard into the Hylian, filling him up and groaning as his come leaked out around his cock as he thrusted.

 

They both panted in unison. Link was the first to move and he rubbed his hand lazily over Sidon’s cheek. The Zora opened his eyes a sliver and gave a choppy smile to Link.

 

‘That was amazing.’ he panted, pulling out slowly and grinning at the mess he’d made of Link.

 

Link merely moaned happily, agreeing but too tired to sign as his arms flopped above him.

 

‘Get some rest. You did great.’ Sidon hushed, kissing him before leaving him to clean up. 

 

Link didn't remember falling asleep but he remembered Sidon wiping him down and snuggling behind him. He had a feeling you didn’t snuggle with people you paid for sex but it was comfortable and Link wasn’t going to complain any time soon.

 

He woke up first and twisted in Sidon’s arms. The heavy, muscular arm tensed around him for a second before Sidon struggled awake. 

 

It was early. Of course it was Link always rose at dawn, even if his body ached from a fight...or losing his virginity to a Zoran prince.

 

‘Hmm good morning.’ he mused, leaning down to kiss Link’s head. Link rubbed his hands over his chest in his own greeting. He’d never slept naked with someone before and the feeling of Sidon running his large hand over his back was new and welcome.

 

‘I should probably attend to my duties soon.’ Sidon grumbled, though he didn't move. He looked down and watched Link rub at his eyes.

 

‘How are you feeling, my dear?’ he asked.

 

Link looked up at him and smiled.

 

_ ‘Really good. Best night sleep I’ve ever had.’ _ which wasn't a lie. He hadn’t felt so well rested since he’d started this journey.

 

‘I’m very happy to hear that.’ he laughed, getting up reluctantly and heading over to a large vanity. He started pulling out his cravat and jewellery, placing each piece on with practised ease.

 

‘I must say, I haven't felt like that in a long time. You’ve enchanted me Link. truly.’ he sighed wistfully. Even he could tell that there was something a little deeper there than just lust but Sidon put that thought away for later.

 

He spotted the bag of rupees on the dresser and tutted as he realised something.

 

‘My apologies Link. Had I known what you were truly offering me I would have made better arrangements.’ he said, picking up the bag and throwing it to Link who caught it easily.

 

‘Think of that only, as half of your payment. Your innocence was worth twice that amount and I’ll see it paid when I finish with my morning duties.’ he said, happy for the reason to see Link again.

 

Link ‘oohed’ as he held up a few of the gold coins between his fingers, flicking them and catching them again. He gave Sidon a wide smile and the prince felt like he’d been struck by one of those dreaded shock arrows.

 

‘Please, stay as long as you like. I’ll be back soon enough.’ he promised. He could delegate for once in his life surely.

 

He rushed out of the bedroom and quickly started his work. He could be finished by mid day hopefully and rush back.

 

Link stayed in bed a little while longer, content to count out all 3,000 rupees and then tie the bag securely. He got dressed back into the Gerudo clothing but he would probably have to change soon. 

 

The rain was back and Gerudo clothing were not water worthy.

 

Ah but his pack was with his horse, he’d have to leave before Sidon came back.

 

He sighed loudly. That was too bad but he supposed he was going to see Sidon again at some point. He spotted a faster way down the palace from the large window of the prince’s bedroom and quickly descended the building, scaring some older Zora as he jumped down the last few feet and falling into a roll.

 

* * *

  
  


It was a few hours later that Sidon could be found half jogging to his room. He hoped Link was still there, preferable still naked and waiting for him. 

 

If he’d had the time he would have taken him again but alas he still needed to find a suitable Hylian to help with Vah Ruta.

 

Not that Link didn't seem suitable for the job, but he’d rather not risk the best escort he’d ever had the pleasure of bedding.

 

And Link had been a virgin last night too. A little training and he would be an exceptional lover Sidon was sure.

 

But the thought of sharing his claim on Link was distasteful and he had been battling with that feeling all morning. Of course he could not deny Link his work, nor begrudge him for it, what kind of man would that make him?

 

Though, it had reminded Sidon of an old custom the royals had. Young princes and princesses with a few ‘personal consorts’ that were solely for the royals usage until marriage.

 

Not that Sidon wanted anyone else but Link but it would ensure Link wouldn't need to go anywhere for funds.

 

Sidon was stuck in a day dream when he came across Link walking around with a heavy looking backpack on. He was dressed in a normal blue tunic and trousers. A large spear and a beaten wooden shield on his back.

 

He looked remarkably different now but still as breathtaking as last night and Sidon ran up to him calling his name.

 

The Hylian turned to him and smiled brightly. Making the whole room light up despite the pouring rain.

 

‘Link! I’m glad I found you. There is something I wish to ask you. It’s quite important.’ he said, hoping he looked regal and convincing for what he was about to ask.

 

They were alone in the walkway, the rain hitting the large glass panels and making the two feel like there was nothing outside. Just the two of them.

 

‘Last night was incredible and I would be a fool to let someone like you go.’ he leaned down and grabbed both of Link’s hands.

 

‘There is a title, used for those who work solely for the pleasure of their prince. I wish to give you that title.’ he purred and felt his confidence rise as Link flushed but tried to bite back a smile.

 

‘You wouldn't have to go to anyone else. And I assure you there are many perks to being my personal whore.’ he teased, loving the way Link blushed deeply and giggled, leaning over and brushing his forehead to Sidon’s crest.

 

He would have kissed him, just to try and entice him into saying yes if not for the elderly Zora who came running up to them.

 

‘MY PRINCE YOU FOUND HIM!’ he called out and Sidon turned sharply. Was last night already gossip around the palace? 

 

‘Yes, I found him. Please stop yelling Ezeial.’ he asked, peeved that their flirting had been interrupted.

 

‘Vah ruta doesn't stand a chance now that the champion of Hyrule is with us.’ Ezeial cheered. Punching the air. 

 

‘Champion of Hyrule? Where!?’ Sidon asked. Could it be? There had been whispers that the long thought dead hero had returned but how was that possible?

 

‘Link. you have no idea what this means to our people.’ Ezeial said, a proud smile on his face and Link signed thank you as he stood next to Sidon.

 

The prince could only gawk as Link waved goodbye to Ezeial.

 

‘Y-you are a warrior. Not only that you are  _ the _ hero of Hyrule?’ he asked.

 

‘ _ You never asked if I was ‘actually’ a man of the night.’ _ he signed with a wink  _ ‘Shall we go tell your father so you can tell me about the divine beast now.’ _

 

Link walked in front and spun in his heavy boots, his hair flicking around and he giggled at Sidon’s red face.

 

_ ‘I accept by the way. I’ll put ‘Prince’s whore’ right next to my title as hero.’  _  he blew a kiss and turned, he had asked around and was pretty sure his next step was acquiring shock arrows, but first he should probably ask the king if he remembered him from so long ago.

 

Sidon stood there watching Link go, jaw on the floor and heart in his throat. 

  
‘Wait a second… You’re saying yes?!’


End file.
